


Helio-

by Stray_Lilly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Death Is Open To Interpretation, Heavy Angst, Heliophilia, M/M, Phobias, Suicide, Suspense, heliophobia, non-linear timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: After his brother's disappearance, Chan begins to fear the one thing Felix always loved - the sun. Until he decides to face his fear.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Helio-

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals heavily with suicide, although as stated in the tags (please read the tags) a lot of it is left to interpretation of the reader.   
> I hope you like it 💞
> 
> Heliophilia: A desire to stay in the sunlight; love of sun  
> Heliophobia: A fear of the sun or sunlight

**-phobia**

Chan lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear the familiar padding of paws tracking across the hardwood floors upstairs. And then a heavier set of footsteps – Hyunjin running after Berry and Kkami to make sure they finished breakfast. He tapped a button on his phone, sighing at the 7:18 displayed in large white font. Hyunjin would be off to work soon, leaving Chan alone with his thoughts.

There was a knock on the basement door, a warning for Chan. He sucked in a breath, ducking his head under the covers just before the basement door squeaked open. His heart began to beat out of his chest. Although he had his eyes squeezed shut he could still envision them, could still imagine the danger they posed to him. Bright, yellow coils of light slithering towards him, extending like long fingers, about to close around his wrists, his ankles, his throat – 

The door clicked shut and he released a slow breath, silently counting until three before he pulled the covers off him. The basement was dark save for the nightlight on Chan’s bedside table. It illuminated the pretty face smiling down at him. “Ready for work?” he asked Hyunjin.

“Eh…” Hyunjin lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “I guess so, but I’d rather be here with you.” He leaned down, capturing Chan’s lips into a kiss, and at the same time, wrinkling his nose. “I still can’t stand the smell down here.”

Since the shower and toilet had been installed down there, the ever-present damp odour had been getting on Hyunjin’s nerves, even though it had all been his idea. Still, Chan muttered an apology again. “You know this is more convenient for me.” The alternative would be waiting for sundown so he could go upstairs. And even at night, Chan felt uncomfortable. 

The sun touched everything up there. Contaminated all of it. Just leaving the basement was almost too much, but at Hyunjin’s behest he had dinner upstairs every evening. 

“I know,” Hyunjin gave him another peck. “Text me if you need me to pick up anything for you. And um…” He began to fidget with the covers. “I was just wondering if – if you’re sure about wanting Changbin to come by tonight.”

Chan nodded, his stomach tying itself into a knot when he remembered his plan. “I’m sure.”

Hyunjin nodded, forcing his lips into a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chan caught his wrist, placing a kiss against his pulse. He knew Hyunjin had been worried ever since he’d invited Changbin over. The three of them being together again caused too many memories to resurface, memories and unanswered questions.

He ducked his head beneath the covers again, waiting for Hyunjin to leave. And when he heard the click of the door, he retrieved the box from beneath his bed.

He pried open the lid, carefully pulling out one of the photo albums and flipping through. Whenever he felt the memories of Felix slipping from his mind he went through these pictures. How could he forget his brother? That wasn’t supposed to happen. Ever. But sometimes Felix’s face would get blurry. Sometimes it took an hour, sometimes longer, to remember his name. Sometimes he forgot that he had a brother.

He stopped at a photograph of Felix and him. It was taken just before Chan had gone off to college. He slipped the photo out of the plastic cover and ran his fingers over the glossy surface, wishing he could ruffle his brother’s hair just once more. The little things. It was the little things you missed the most when you lost someone – the things you always took for granted. Ruffling his hair, playing catch, watching TV, hearing his laugh…

He studied the photo, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Between Felix and Chan, seeming to hover just above their shoulders even though it was a distance away, was that luminous ball of fire – yellow, almost orange. The sun. A shiver ran up Chan’s spine and he hastily dropped the photo between the album pages and placed the book back into the box, closing the lid. 

If you asked Chan whether he was a good brother six years ago, or ten years ago, or even twenty five years ago when Felix had been just a baby, he would have said yes without a second of hesitation. But now?

He swallowed down two pills with a gulp of water and settled into a deep sleep. 

**-philia**

Felix had always been a little strange. Not in a bad way. Not in a ranting lunatic kind of way. He was a normal kid who had friends and liked playing with toy cars and climbing trees and going swimming. But there was always that one thing that set him apart from the others – he loved the sun more than anyone else. At first glance, that seemed pretty normal for a kid, but how was sitting and staring at the sun for two hours straight normal for anyone? Actually, he could have gone at it for several more hours if their parents didn’t have to physically drag him away.

Still, the family knew they wouldn’t be able to convince anyone it was a problem so they kept quiet about it. Kids all have those obsessions, right? So what if Felix was painting the sun all over his bedroom walls? So what if he wrote poetry about the sun? So what if he did school presentations about the sun? 

When Chan was around ten years old, he recalled asking his little brother, “What do you see up there? It’s just the sun, right?”

Felix had given him that secretive smile. “I’m going there one day, you know.”

Chan had snorted out a laugh. “Lil’ bro,” he had said with a smug expression, his arms folded, “I learned in school that you can’t go to the sun. You’ll burn and  _ die _ .”

Another secretive smile, this time accompanied by a shrug. “So what?”

Everyone thought Felix would grow out of it. He didn’t. 

Years later, when Felix had gone off to study astrophysics, and Chan was a few years into his law degree, they received word that their father had died of a weak heart. Chan who had only ever seen his brother once in the last two years had been somewhat unsurprised to see the bright orange hair.

But what had surprised him was that Felix hadn’t shed a tear. He stood stoically beside their father’s coffin and stared up at the sun, his eyes wide and glazed over, his lips slightly parted. His cheeks were dotted with brown flecks, telling of how much time he spent beneath the sun. 

“Has he always been this way?” 

They had all retired to the house now, and several of the guests were still teary-eyed, Chan included. He recognized the man that had accompanied Felix from college. His roommate, Felix had said. “Changbin, right?” Chan offered a small smile.

Changbin nodded and repeated his question. “He always like that?” He jerked a thumb towards the window.

Chan followed his gaze, inwardly sighing when he spied Felix through the glass. He sat cross-legged on the grass, staring up at the sun. “Yep. Childhood habit.”

“Habit?” Changbin grimaced, digging his fork into a plate of apple crumble. “He keeps painting the damned sun on our dorm walls. Man, it’s kind of creepy. He doesn’t draw it like a normal sun, you feel me? It’s like, uh…” 

“I know,” Chan nodded. “It’s like a face, right? The eyes… And then the squiggly lines like hair or something.”

Changbin made a noise in his throat, obviously disturbed by the image. “I keep waking up to those things staring at me.”

“I’ll tell him to stop,” Chan scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. He’d never been embarrassed by Felix before because until then, he hadn’t realized how freaky his obsession must seem to everyone else.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Changbin waved his fork dismissively. “I mean, he’s a cool guy. It’s just the sun thing that’s creepy. But no harm done. So it’s cool.”

Chan jumped in surprise when a hand looped around his arm. “Hyunjin,” he chuckled, “what’s up?” 

“Nothing,” Hyunjin smiled sweetly but Chan could feel him sizing up Changbin. They were only six months into their relationship. Still in that jealousy phase. He placed a kiss on Hyunjin’s temple to reassure him. “Your mom’s worried about Felix. Said to check on him. Make sure he’s…” Hyunjin paused and grimaced, “Make sure he’s okay.”

Hyunjin had met Felix for the first time just last night. Chan knew he’d seen Felix’s old room during his tour of the house, but to his relief hadn’t mentioned all the sun insignia – the paintings, the ornaments…

He left Hyunjin and Changbin to chat, and stepped outside. Felix didn’t look away from the sun as Chan strode across the yard, flopping down beside him. They probably looked weird as fuck to the other guests but whatever. 

“How you doing, Lix?”

“I’m good,” Felix looked at him now, a slow smile spreading across his face. “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah?” One corner of Chan’s lips lifted. “But you seem preoccupied with something else.” He looked skyward to get his point across.

Felix laughed at this, a booming laugh, an odd sound to hear on the day of their father’s funeral. But at least Felix was happy. That counted for something. 

“You doing okay?” Chan probed. “How’s college? It’s your second year. Must be tougher than last year, right? I hope you’re having fun though. You know, with friends and…” he trailed off, at the skeptical look on Felix’s face. “I’m babbling, right?”

Felix laughed again and patted Chan on the back. “Chill, it’s all good. I’m really good. I mean, sure the studying is tough, more than I thought it’d be. But I go out with my friends all the time. We throw parties. We get so drunk, we forget our names,” he gave Chan a sheepish grin, testing to see whether any of this upset him. It didn’t. Chan actually felt a burst of relief that his brother was living a normal student life. 

Felix asked, “Did you see the ad for that new console? The one with…” And like that, they fell into a comfortable conversation. Until Felix said, “I’m going there soon.” And Chan realized he was looking up at the sun again.

That’s how it always was with Felix. Completely normal, his amazing lil’ bro. And then he went off on a tangent about the sun. 

“You doing okay?” Chan asked again. “I mean, we knew dad was sick. But it’s still… It still hurts that he’s gone, right?” He studied Felix, gauging his reaction.

“Gone…” Felix said with a soft sigh. “I wish… I wish that was me.”

**-phobia**

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Changbin asked, his tone cautious, his head cocked to the side.

Chan stared out of the window. He’d come out of the basement as soon as the sun had disappeared and darkness blanketed the sky. Chan did everything under the cover of the night. Like a thief trying to evade the sunlight, trying to steal some semblance of a normal life. But what was normal about this? 

There wasn’t much one could do at night, so Hyunjin had become his crutch, doing whatever Chan needed to be done during the day. He wanted to go to work, to go out and see the world, to take the dogs out for walks, to take Hyunjin out on dates, but he was too afraid.

Now, though, he was about to do something brave, the bravest thing he’d ever done. 

“I want to go back to the beach.”

There was an audible intake of breath from Changbin, and Hyunjin tightened his grip on Chan’s hand.

“I need to go back,” Chan gulped. “I have to – to see it again, have to be there again.” He looked down at the abstract pattern on their carpet, and the spaniel lying on top of it. “I think it’ll help.”

“I blame myself too, you know,” Changbin admitted as Chan walked him to his car. “I mean, we weren’t that close, but I feel like I should’ve… I dunno. I guess, I should’ve been more alert. I just feel really guilty. And I guess it’s all the guilt that makes me forget sometimes.”

“Forget?”

“Yeah,” Changbin shrugged, unlocking his car. “Like – like block out the whole thing as if it never happened. As if he…” He glanced at Chan, the guilt written all over his face. “As if he never existed.”

Chan swallowed, clenching his jaw. Changbin had only reaffirmed that they needed to return to the beach. 

“See you this weekend then?” Changbin enquired as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“We’ll leave after sunset.”

**-philia**

“I wanted it to be just us,” Chan explained, gesturing between himself and Hyunjin. “I thought it would help take my mind off things, off my dad. But I just – I…” 

“Felix needs it too,” Hyunjin guessed, nuzzling into his neck again. His voice was muffled when he said, “I don’t mind. Changbin can tag along too.”

Chan chuckled, slipping his hands under Hyunjin’s t-shirt, fingers tracing a path along his back. “I know why you want Changbin there.”

Hyunjin lifted his head and smirked. “Well, who else is gonna keep your brother distracted while we’re fucking?”

Chan propped himself up on his elbows, lifting an eyebrow. “We’re going to stay at a lovely cottage on the beach, on an amazing summer’s day, and all you plan on doing is fucking?”

“As if you had a different plan,” Hyunjin rolled his hips, his erection pressing into Chan’s. “Wanna fuck now?” He glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. It wasn’t locked, which accounted for the mischievous smile on his face.

“Seriously?” Chan snorted. “With my mom and brother a few feet away?” He knew Hyunjin was serious. He was a bit of a daredevil; he lived for the thrill.

“Why not?” Hyunjin looked gleeful at the idea. “I always wanted to do it in your childhood bedroom. Look at all the cute figurines and rock band posters,” he teased. “And these adorable car print sheets.”

“Shut up,” Chan muttered, smiling despite himself. “You know… I think I love you.”

Hyunjin gaped, seemingly in shock for a second, and then he grinned. “I think I love you too.”

Shelly Beach was a private beach, part of a resort. There were around eight cottages on a small hill overlooking the beach. They were lined in rows, nicely spaced out to give the guests their privacy. As they unloaded the car and began the walk down to their cottage, Chan noted that at least five of the other cottages were occupied. But as long as the occupants didn’t wander too far along, Chan and his little group of four might have an entire section of the beach – from one of the piers until the small cluster of rocks – to themselves. Not a bad way to spend his Saturday.

Chan had booked the cottage for the weekend, but they’d only have one night. They needed to leave by Sunday midday if they wanted to make it back for that luncheon his mother had planned. 

The cottage had one bedroom but the living room had enough space for two more to crash. Changbin and Felix graciously insisted on Hyunjin and Chan taking the bedroom. 

“Oh bless them for giving us the bedroom,” Hyunjin giggled, slamming the door shut after unpacking a few things from his backpack. He tackled Chan onto the bed, thighs pinning him in place.

“You behave like a horny teenager sometimes,” Chan huffed out a laugh. “I guess we both do.” His hands were already kneading Hyunjin’s ass through his slacks. And the blonde was already reaching for the lube he’d casually thrown onto the bedside table. 

It was midday and the sun wasn’t as strong as it was that morning, but a few rays snuck through the half-lidded blinds, illuminating Hyunjin in a beautiful golden glow. He was so in awe with the sight that he almost failed to notice Felix standing at the edge of the pier. He was really far away from the cottage but that orange hair was like a beacon. Chan had to tilt his head to see through the blinds, and still it was hard to get a proper view of his brother. 

He craned his neck, spotting Changbin sitting on a mound of sand just below the hill on which the cottage stood. He had his earphones plugged in as he watched something on his phone. And when Chan looked at Felix again, he was startled to see that he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t see who it was beside him. One of the occupants of the other cottages? It was a tall man… Was it? He couldn’t really see from there. Maybe if he craned his neck a little more…

“Fuck me.” Hyunjin flopped down onto his back, and Chan was surprised that he’d already stripped off his clothes and – oh – he’d prepped too? Chan must’ve been lost for a while. “It’s bad manners to spy on people through windows and leave your boyfriend to open himself up.”

Chan flushed guiltily, glad that despite the admonishment, Hyunjin still seemed to be in good humour. While he stripped off his clothes and began to stroke himself, he relished the sight of Hyunjin’s toned body. Hyunjin smiled in satisfaction, happy to have his attention. As he pressed into the blonde, he couldn’t help but glance through the blinds again. 

Felix and the stranger still stood side by side, and both were… staring up at the sun. Fucking strange. Who was that? Chan squinted, studying his clothing. Was that a red parker or was it brown? Was he wearing a cap or was his hair green? Was it even a man? Or was it a woman? These weren’t important details, yet Chan instinctively felt as if he should make note of them. The problem was, he couldn’t. His mind couldn’t confirm what he was seeing.

It made him think back to when they were kids. Felix had always been friendly, stopping to talk to the neighbours, to the people they bumped into on their way to school or at the park or the mall. Sometimes, when Chan found himself busy, he would see Felix talking to complete strangers.

Of course, their parents had warned them about ‘stranger danger’. They weren’t supposed to talk to adults they didn’t know. As soon as Chan would approach Felix and the stranger he was with, the stranger would walk away. And although Chan knew he’d seen the faces of these strangers, he never remembered what they looked like. 

When he’d tell his dad about it he’d always mix things up. Was it a man or woman? Was it a child? Curly hair or straight hair? Tall or fat? It was always a blur to him. His parents had always dismissed it as the older kid’s attempt at garnering attention.

A loud moan made him shake the memory away and turn his focus back to Hyunjin. His boyfriend had his eyes squeezed shut as Chan pistoned into him. He slowed his thrusts, leaning down to kiss him and swallow the whines slipping through his lips. 

When he pulled back and looked through the blinds again, he felt a surge of panic. There was no one on the pier. Changbin was still seated on the sand, eyes on his phone. Chan tried to calm his racing heart. He was being stupid. Felix was an adult. He probably went for a walk or had come back into the cottage. 

“So – so close!” Hyunjin gasped out, his back arching off the bed. 

Chan snapped his hips forward, again, and again. And Hyunjin let out a garbled mess of words, his stomach painted with white ropes of cum. Chan slowly pulled out, his own need to come now diminished. “Be back in a minute,” he panted.

A dazed looking Hyunjin lifted his head off the pillow, giving Chan a quizzical look. “Did you even c—”

“I’m fine,” Chan reassured him, slipping on his shorts and crumpled t-shirt. “Just need a minute.”

When he entered into the empty living room, he felt another irrational surge of panic. This was stupid. Felix was probably fine. Right?

“You’re here.” He sighed in relief as Felix grinned up at him from where he was seated on the doorstep. “I thought…”

“What did you think?” Felix patted the space next to him.

Chan sat down, unwilling to admit that he thought Felix was lost or… or whatever other worst case scenario his mind had conjured up. “Nothing.” He noticed the bottle of— what the hell was that— in Felix’s hand. “What you got there?”

It was a plain glass bottle with no label on. Inside was a liquid the colour of a fresh egg yolk. Soda maybe? The colour set off something in Chan’s stomach and he felt his gut begin to twist with nausea. 

“Someone came by selling these,” Felix explained, holding the bottle out to him. “It tastes pretty good. Changbin said so too. Give it a go.”

Chan stared at the liquid suspiciously. First of all, it didn’t have a label. He really didn’t want food poisoning and –

“Please?” Felix smiled from ear to ear, holding the bottle just high enough for Chan to get a whiff. It smelled sweet. 

“Sure, just a sip,” he relented, his gut warning him that it was a bad idea. But Felix was so insistent… “Just one sip.”

It tasted like – like… Sugar? Like someone had just dumped a whole lot of sugar into a bottle of water and added a strange colorant. He hoped Felix hadn’t paid too much for it because he’d obviously been ripped off.

The bottle was pried out of Chan’s hand and he looked up in disapproval as Hyunjin took a swig. “What’s this shit?” he asked after swallowing the mouthful.

Chan rolled his eyes. “You’re asking after you drank half the bottle?”

“I like to know what shit I put in my system,” Hyunjin shrugged casually. “Should we get started on dinner?”

“Count me out,” Felix said, getting to his feet. “It’s still early, not even five yet. I’ll fix up something later if I get hungry.”

“Cool,” Chan nodded, watching his brother scramble down the hill, on his way to the beach again. “Lix?” he called before he got too far. 

A meter away, Felix turned around, quirking a brow in question.

“Be careful, okay?”

A slow smile spread across Felix’s face and he nodded. “Always.” 

Chan felt as though there was something else he should say to his brother.  _ I love you _ . Shouldn’t he say that he loved him? But Felix knew that, right? And wouldn’t it be an odd time to say it now?

Chan threw his head back as Hyunjin slid down onto his cock. He was excruciatingly slow, working Chan into a slowly blissed out state. “Hyunjin, come on…” he whined, trying to resist thrusting upwards. “Please…”

Hyunjin obliged, sliding down completely until Chan was buried inside him. He ground his hips, beginning to slowly rock back and forth. Chan moaned in satisfaction, relieved at the movement. Keeping their fingers intertwined, Hyunjin leaned down to nibble on his neck. 

“Is that –  _ oh _ – your dinner?” Chan asked with a chuckle. They’d opted to forgo dinner in exchange for another round in the bedroom. Neither Changbin nor Felix seemed interested in eating so they figured they’d make the best of the opportunity.

Hyunjin hummed in response, his hips moving faster now. Chan matched his pace, steadily fucking into him. He could do this all night if he wasn’t so fucking tired. He felt as though he hadn’t slept in days. The last time he felt this way was when he actually hadn’t slept in days during last semester’s final exams.

What he really needed now, was to fill Hyunjin with his cum, and get a good night of sleep. But fuck, it wasn’t even night was it? The sun was still up. 

He glanced out of the window. The sky was alight with a splendid orange radiance. Sunset. At the moment the sun began to dip below the seascape, the entire ocean seemed to ignite, the dusty blue transforming into a sea of fire.

It took approximately two more minutes for the sun to set completely, two more minutes for them both to reach their climax, and just as the day faded into dusk, Chan could’ve sworn there was a lone flame burning on the horizon. Too tired to trust his vision or the tricks of his mind, he looked away and laid his head against the pillow, Hyunjin spent out on top of him. 

“Christ, I can’t believe I passed out without eating,” Changbin mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Chan laughed. “Hyunjin and I didn’t feel like eating much either. We… had an early night.” Really early. Chan remembered falling asleep shortly after sunset. There was something else he had to remember too… What was it? It was there in the recesses of his mind, veiled by shadow. A memory of something… or was it… someone?

“Is the car all packed?” Hyunjin asked, draining the dregs of coffee from his mug. “We should get going if we’re going to make it in time for lunch with your mother.”

“Yeah,” Chan nodded, giving the cottage another sweep. “Sure you haven’t left anything in the room?”

“I’m sure,” Hyunjin nodded, rinsing out his mug and stepping aside for Changbin to wash his dishes. “Want to have one last look around, just in case?”

Chan nodded, already peering inside the bedroom. They hadn’t brought much with them, so it made packing up a lot easier. He checked the bathroom even though he knew they wouldn’t leave anything behind in there. 

But when the three of them were on their way back to the car, Chan gave the cottage one last glance. “I feel like we’ve forgotten something.”

Hyunjin laughed, tugging on his hand. “I thought I’m the paranoid one. Come on.”

It was only when they made it back home, that they realized something was amiss.

“Where’s Lix?” his mother asked, meeting them out in the driveway.

All three stared at her with blank faces.

“Lix…” Chan narrowed his eyes at the familiar name. Lix… Lix… Felix… “Felix.”

They all seemed to realize it at the same time. They’d forgotten him. Chan had forgotten him. He’d forgotten his brother.

No matter how many times they searched the beach, day and night, for months on end, there was no trace of Felix. He’d simply… vanished. They spoke to occupants of the other cottages, asking whether they’d seen Felix, or the strange person Chan had seen him speaking to. Nothing. No one recalled a boy with orange hair or a strange person.

Chan knew it was his fault, that his mother blamed him too. And the thing he regretted most? Not telling Felix that he loved him. Maybe then… Maybe then he would’ve stayed. 

**-phobia**

He should have said it.  _ I love you _ . If he had known he wouldn’t get another chance, he would have said it. It was too late to lament over such things but Chan found himself ruminating over those unspoken words as they drove back to the beach four years later.

It was a six hour drive to the beach, and they intended on heading back before sunrise. They weren’t going to be there very long. There was no need to book a cottage this time, but it was a private beach and if they wanted access to it, they needed a booking.

The cottage they were in was a different one from the last time. This one was a bit further from the pier. The tide had long ago subsided, and the dark waves enveloping the rocks looked menacing. Chan didn’t think any of the other cottages would be occupied at this time of year, not with the icy chill in the air. 

He didn’t think he would be this calm as they walked down to the pier. As they had approached the cottage Chan’s heart began to pound and despite the coolness in the air he had broken out into a sweat. But now, he was unnaturally calm. No shaky hands, no difficulty breathing, no urge to turn back.

They stood silently at the edge of the dock, Chan, Changbin and Hyunjin – the three who had lost Felix. The three who had been living in guilt for the past four years. He slipped his bag off his shoulder and rummaged until he retrieved the flask. Three and a half hours until sunset. He took a pretend swig and handed the flask first to Changbin. “Whiskey,” he said in matter of explanation. Changbin coughed a little as he swallowed and passed it on to Hyunjin. 

Chan only let him have two sips before prying the flask from his hand and dropping it back into his bag. “Let’s go back to the cottage,” he whispered into Hyunjin’s ear, giving him a suggestive smile.

Hyunjin furrowed his brows, obviously confused. He’d been under the impression that Chan had come to the beach for healing. Chan led him away, and Changbin glanced at them speculatively before nodding in understanding and turning back to the ocean.

“What is,” Hyunjin arched his back and moaned, “this for?” He struggled to speak as Chan pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside him, and then drove into him again and again. “Fuck, baby. This is so… So unex –  _ oh _ ! Unexpected!”

“I love you, okay?” Chan hovered over him, smashing their lips together. 

“I love you too,” Hyunjin panted when he pulled away. “So much,” he gasped when he painted his stomach with thick ropes of cum. 

Chan took his time, savouring every thrust until his climax, eyes fixed on Hyunjin’s face. And when he stilled, pumping his release into Hyunjin, the beautiful man opened his eyes, they were filled with a fading stupor, and a slightly drug-induced haze. 

“I love you,” Chan repeated softly as he pulled out. But Hyunjin was already slipping into a deep sleep. 

Chan relished the wintry bite that ate at his skin when he stood at the threshold of the cottage, and sighed up at the dark sky. The sun would be coming up soon. He walked down to the pier and took an unconscious Changbin back into the cottage before waiting down at the shoreline.

When the first rays of sun broke through the night, he no longer felt afraid of that fiery thing in the sky. He smiled in welcome and stepped into the ocean. 

**-phobia**

Hyunjin felt the warmth of the sun on his lids, alerting him to the morning before he could open his eyes. He stretched his arms and slipped out of bed, lifting the blinds covering the window. The ocean was beautiful. A majestic blue, its waves reaching out like long, foamy arms, inviting him in. His lips curved into a soft smile, until he remembered…

He wasn’t supposed to be here. They were supposed to have left before sunrise. “Chan…?” He began to search the cottage, noting Changbin’s sleeping form on the couch.

He stood in the doorway of the cottage, eyes scanning the parchment-coloured sand. Where could he have gone?

He blinked when he saw it. Him. His crumpled form on the shoreline.

Hyunjin sprinted, stumbling in the sand, and bruising his knees, but barely feeling anything as he lurched forward again. A scream tore from his throat as he reached Chan’s body. His arms and legs were spread at awkward angles and there were several bruises along his torso, like the ocean had chewed on him and spat him out. His eyes were open and lifeless. 

Hyunjin could hear the approaching footsteps as he shook with silent sobs, hunched over the body. Dropping to his knees beside him, Changbin began to swear, hands fisted in his hair. But Hyunjin wasn’t listening.

He looked up at the sun sitting ominously in the sky. It stared down at him, its rays reaching out towards them. “The sun…” he whispered, lifting a shaky hand and pointing upward in fear. Had Chan been right to fear it? Was it going to come after him next?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💗💗💗  
> Twitter   
> CuriousCat


End file.
